The Moon Chronicles
by Pokefan4000
Summary: Every 1,000,000 years, two titans meet to fight until the death. How will they be stopped? I know, I suck at summaries. Rated T due to mld swearing and violence.


_Once upon a time, there was absolutely nothing in the universe. The almighty god appeared and started to create the universe. The almighty one started by creating two creatures. Time and space was born. The almighty one then created a trio of elves, one the Being of Willpower, one being the Being of Emotion, and the other being the Being of Knowledge. They plunged into the earth, creating the three lakes. They dove into the lakes. Deeper, and deeper, not coming up to catch a single breath. When they went deep enough, caves started spearing on the lakes. The three elves decided to reside in there._

_The almighty one then created everything that there was left to be, except two creatures. The almighty one waited for a very long time, longer than anyone could imagine. The two creatures were finally created. The first was complete darkness, inflicting nightmares on everything, including the poor. It gained power from the now moon. The second was the exact opposite; curing nightmares. It gained power from the full moon. The two became eternal rivals. It is said that once, every 1,000,000 years, when the moon is exactly half visible, half invisible, the two creatures fight until the two heroes come to stop their fight and make them return to their rightful place. _

"Well, that was a strange tale."

The sun was shining as bright as a zapdos's flash. The breeze was just right. There wasn't a cloud in sight. Now, how would you like to spend this day with a big tree in a flowery meadow? Sorry, it's already taken. Leaning on the tree was none other than Jeremy Usaka, your average teenager. That is, if you think being a multi-time Pokemon champion and being able to defeat legendary Pokemon is average. "This is the LIFE. Just layin' down, relaxing. I can breathe just fine, and this tree provides the best shade. Nothing can beat this day." The teen said to himself, feeling fantastic. He was almost six feet tall. He had very blond hair. His eyes were a perfect combination of blue and green. He wore dark blue shorts that went down to his knees. His shoes were white with thin red stripes. To top it of, he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt that went well with his shorts. "Can anything make this day better?" Jeremy asked to himself. He suddenly found out what would.

Right in front of him, about twenty yards away, was a female about the age and height of Jeremy. She had silky black hair going all the way down to her elbow if she was standing straight. Her eyes were as red as a ruby. She wore a skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a light blue t-shirt (in a women's size, of course). Last, she wore black shoes that seemed like a combination of sandals and high heels. Jeremy's jaw almost dropped to the ground. The girl turned around and saw Jeremy. Giggling, she ran over to him with a ruler. She measured Jeremy's mouth. "Wow. Fourteen inches. Must be a new record." The girl commented, giggling. The girl stopped giggling after a few seconds. "Umm, are you okay?" she asked, noticing that Jeremy's mouth was still wide open. "This is just embarrassing." The girl said to herself, slapping Jeremy. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Jeremy yelled in anger. Startled, the girl jumped a little. "Just tryin' to wake you from your little trance." The girl replied, still a little shocked. "Sorry, just a natural reaction. I never liked getting slapped." Jeremy replied, blushing a bit. The girl calmed down quite a bit after hearing that. "So, I'm Jeremy. And you are?" Jeremy asked, holding out his hand. "I'm Nikuda. Nice to meet you." Nikuda replied, shaking his hand. "How about a battle? I haven't done a battle in quite a while." Jeremy asked. "Okay. Practice makes perfect, doesn't it?" Nikuda replied, walking away. After a few yards or so, she stopped and turned around. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go! Yanmega!" Jeremy called, throwing a pokeball in the air. Out came a strange Pokemon. It looked like a yanma, but it was longer and dark green. It had three spikes on its back, and one spike on its tail. It had red spots all over its body. The red parts of its wings were much more red than yanma's. It had two small wings on its tail. To top it off, it had two fangs. "Yanmega, huh? Let's see how you deal with this! Go! Garchomp!" Nikuda threw a pokeball up into the air. Out came a blue shark-like dragon Pokemon with a large fin on its back and a long tail. It had spikes on its arms and legs. Its hands were just claws. A fin was attached to both elbows and they ended at its wrist. To top it off, it had a upside-down star on its snout. "Chomp!" the Pokemon yelled, excited for battle. "Jeremy, you may make the first move." Nikuda commented. "Thanks, Nikuda." Jeremy replied. "You'll need it." Nikuda thought.

"Okay, yanmega! Start with your hidden power!" Jeremy commanded. Yanmega concentrated and formed a ball of light blue energy and fired it at garchomp. It hit dead-on, causing massive damage. "That must be an ice type hidden power. How lucky of him." Nikuda said to herself. "Garchomp, use an aerial ace, then blast it with a stone edge!" Nikuda commanded. Garchomp ran towards yanmega at blinding speeds, striking it hard. Garchomp then put both of its hands on the ground, and a bunch of pointed stones popped out of the ground. They were going straight up, heading for yanmega. "Use a psychic!" Jeremy said. Yanmega quickly started glowing in a light purple aura. The stones were lifted and sent straight towards garchomp. "I knew you would do that. Use iron head!" Garchomp's head started glowing in a gray light. It sped towards yanmega, deflecting every stone. It hit yanmega dead-n, knocking it out. "Return." Both trainers said, returning their Pokemon. "That was a fantastic battle, Nikuda." Jeremy commented. "Garchomp and I have been together for a long time." Nobody has been able to defeat us." Nikuda replied with a bragging loom on her face.

"Well, you must be strong in order to beat me." Jeremy said. "Exactly how?" Nikuda asked, confused. "Well, I'm a multi-time champion and I'm able to defeat legendary Pokemon." Jeremy explained. Nikuda's mouth dropped to the ground. "You okay?" Jeremy asked, confused. Sighing, garchomp slapped Nikuda, causing her to hit a nearby tree, head-first. "Wow. You must be strong to send someone flying towards a tree by just slapping it." Jeremy commented, running over to help Nikuda.

MEANWHILE

"The time has come."

"It's been a million years already?"

"Yes. Yes it has."

"Wow."

"I have a mission for you."

"What is it, master?"

"Go tell the first that the battle has begun."

"Where is the first one, master?"

"Fullmoon Island."

What do you think of it so far? Chapter 1 is coming soon.


End file.
